1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus and an illumination system, and more particularly, to an illumination apparatus for adjusting a color temperature and brightness, which can adjust a color temperature and brightness by determining a duty of a pulse width modulation (PWM) control pulse based on a color-temperature set value and a brightness set value, and an illumination system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a related art illumination apparatus includes two light source units that emit white light having different color temperatures. The light source units may be driven under pulse width modulation (PWM) control. The duty control of the PWM control pulse is necessary for adjusting the color temperature and brightness of light emitted from the lighting apparatus.
In a related art illumination apparatus, the duty is adjusted by repetitively inputting a command for increasing/decreasing a duty of a PWM control pulse for driving each color light source by predetermined steps. For this reason, it is impossible to set a desired color temperature and brightness at a time and to adjust the brightness while maintaining the color temperature or adjust the color temperature while maintaining the brightness. Also, the related art illumination apparatus has the following limitations. If an error occurs in transmission of the command for increasing/decreasing the duty of the PWM control pulse for driving each color light source, a difference is caused between a duty input by a user and a duty being actually applied. In addition, it is almost impossible to correct this difference.